A Part of Me
by Holly Rose E
Summary: This is a super short Taiora fic that i wrote when i was bored. LONG LIVE TAIORA!


DarkAngel  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in here. So please do not sue. Okay? Thanks. This is just a SUPER short fic that hooks up the best couple. TAI AND SORA!!! Season 2.  
  
A PART OF ME  
  
Peace at last. It had been just a few months ago when the new team finally beat Malo-Myotismon. Davis and Kari are going out, so are Matt and Sora, and Mimi and Joe. I think Izzy has finally taken interest in girls. T.K. is the star of the Basketball team and flirts with the girls. Cody's still the same, and Yolei and Ken are showing signs of liking each other. Me? Well, I'm still the same. I still love soccer, and everything's all right. Except part of me is missing. Sora.  
  
Sora and her good cheer. Her soft, great smelling reddish-brown hair, and her gorgeous chestnut eyes. Her smile, warmth and love. Just her saying 'hi' is enough to make you love her. She was a goddess, so no wonder she didn't want me. She wanted, and has, Matt Ishida. I'm not jealous; I just want her to be happy.  
  
I think about her everyday. Kari was out with Davis and my parents were out shopping at this brand new Health Store. I could tell dinner was going to be scary tonight. I was flipping through the channels when the phone rang. I continued channel surfing. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. The person started to leave a message. "Hey, Tai. I just . . ." I jumped over the couch and dashed over to the phone.  
  
"Sora?" "Hey, Tai. Could you meet me at the soccer field?" Her voice sounded strangled. "Yeah, sure, what's it-." "Thanks, Tai, see you there." And I was listening to a dial tone.  
  
I slowly put the phone down and grabbed my coat. I ran at top speed all the way there. I just knew something was wrong. She was about to cry when I talked to her. If anybody had hurt her I swear I'll kill them.   
  
By the time I got there, she was waiting with just pants and a tank top. She must have been so upset she forgot her coat. She was looking at the tree where she and I had put our initials.  
  
ST + TK = BFFL.  
  
Best friends. I guess that's all we'll ever be. I took off my coat and put it around her shoulders. She spun around and when she saw that it was only me, she threw herself at me and started bawling.  
  
"It's okay, Sora. Go ahead and cry." I held her and started patting her back. When she was calmer I asked, "What's wrong, Sora? Did someone hurt you? 'Cuz if they did . . ." She looked at her shoes and said, "It was Matt." "What did Matt do to you?" She sighed and looked at me, "He didn't really DO anything. It's what he said. He said that he realized I was more like a sister to him. So . . . so he broke up with me."  
  
It was great; I still had a chance. I felt horrible for her, I did, but I still had a chance. "Sora, I'm sorry. He's a jerk. You don't deserve him." "Tai, before you got here, I was thinking that maybe Matt was right about us being more like brother and sister. I think I already like someone else already."  
  
My heart fell right back down. I was too late . . . again. I tried not to show my disappointment, so I looked up and saw her look at me the way she used to look at Matt. She came over and stood on her tiptoes so I could see directly into her beautiful eyes. She whispered, "I like you, Tai." And without thinking I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulled her close, and put her sweet lips against mine, and kissed her with all the passion I had buried in my heart.  
  
She surprised me by kissing me back with just as much love. When we broke I led her across the street to go to Gramma's Home Cookin'. I kept my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.   
  
I knew then that our souls had finally become one in that kiss. I had my angel. I had my Sora. Now, everything was absolutely perfect. I had the part of me I was missing.  
  
  
Author's ending notes:  
I hope you liked it! This was my first shot at a Taiora fic. So please be nice. I'm going to write a lot more. In fact, I've already started a little saga, which already has 7 chapters. Go read it! Well, you should, so I can know if you liked it or not. Anywho, please review, and tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if there was something I could've changed to make it better(besides making it longer), y'know, all that great stuff.  



End file.
